Sibuna's Final Chalenge: House Of Anubis Fanfic
by Princess Sian
Summary: Is the Mystery really over? Nina and Fabian find a young girl, with amazing speed and strength and the ability to wipe minds, and she needs their help! Nina and Fabien go to Sibuna for help and what happens next is a whole other mystery all together...
1. Chapter 1: I Made Him Forget

**Ok, so I saw on the Nick Website about making another Mystery for the Anubis gang and here is Chapter 1 of mine ;) I Adore the programme House Of Anubis and I have a love for Eugene Simon who plays Jerome :') x ANYWAYS enough of my babbling, Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: I Made Him Forget.

Nina's POV  
>Slowly we walked back to Anubis house. My heels in one hand and Fabien's hand in the other. I couldn't have been more happier. Fabien felt the same about me as I felt about him, Sarah was Finally in peace and the Mystery of Anubis was over...or so we thought...<p>

"So what actually happened down in the basement then?" Fabien asked as I rested my head on his shoulder  
>"Sarah told me to hide the cup so her and her parents could Finally go in up to heaven in peace." I smiled staring up into his sparkling brown eyes<br>"and where did you hide it?" he asked curiously grinning at me, his smile was so heartwarming  
>"if I told you that I'd have to kill you first!" I giggled<br>"Nina!" Fabien moaned  
>"Come on!" I smiled happily dragging him along gently as I skipped towards the ancient home that stood before me.<p>

The door creaked open letting me and Fabien enter the dark hallway. The dim light of the moon crept through the door revealing the small dust specs floating around in the cool midnight breeze that followed me and Fabien inside.

A strong wind shut the door behind us causing a loud bang to echo through the house. As the echo faded, the only sounds were the creaking of the floorboards underneath our feet and a soft sobbing coming from upstairs...

"Who's crying?" whispered Fabien, I could feel his warm soft breath on my cheek  
>"Victor maybe?" I suggested<br>"but it sounds like a little girl..." he whispered with a hint of worry in his voice. I blanked out the sound of the creaking floorboards and listened closely to the sobbing, it did sound like a young girl!

I still had tight hold of Fabien's hands as I began to tiptoe up the stairs. Fabien was right, a young girl, around the age of 12, sat outside Victor's office, head in hands, crying. A small glow came from around the child brightening the hallway with a soft gentle light.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl startling her. She shot her head up and looked at me, her eyes were a sparkling blue, her hair was a soft golden blonde and her skin was snow White. She stood up quickly and stumbled towards the corner.  
>"I-I-I didn't mean it..." she whispered as I slowly began to walk towards her "...I was angry! I didn't know what to do! I swear I didn't mean it..." she pleaded<br>"it's ok..." I whispered "what didn't you mean?" I asked bending down so my eyes were at her level. They were full of worry and hatred but at the same time were streaming with tears of innocence. She took in a deep breath and looked me straight back in the eye  
>"I made him forget..." she whispered. I stumbled backwards knocking the door to Victor's office open making something drop out. Something ice cold and lifeless...Victor's body.<p>

All of a sudden I heard a blood curdling scream. I looked from left to right. Neither the girl nor Fabien's mouths were moving. It took me a few moments to realise I was the one screaming. My heart was beating so fast it almost jumped out of my chest and then, Everything went black.

**Like That? Review and Tweet me on Twitter Princess_Sian_x Feedback Apreciated! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: I Need Your Help

**Hello everyone I hope you liked Chapter 1! Here is Chapter 2 Enjoy and please Review or Tweet me Princess_Sian_x x thanks x Love Princess **

Chapter 2: I Need Your Help!

Fabien's POV  
>Everything happened so quickly. Victor's body fell out the office, Nina began to scream. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen to the spot, frightened to death of a little girl. I looked at her, my eyes widened with worry and fear. She was panicking, unsure of what to do. In a short fast motion she put her hand out making Nina fall silent an drop to the floor.<p>

"Nina!" I gasped automatically rushing to her side and clutching her in my arms. "What did you do?" I snapped at the small girl who again looked horrified for what she had done.  
>"I'm sorry! I had to make her forget..." she whispered gently stroking one of her plats.<br>"I-Is she dead?" I asked my voice had gone all croaky and I realised I had begun to cry. The girl shook her head gently reaching out taking my hand and placing my two fingers to Nina's soft delicate neck. I could feel Nina's pulse racing. It was the girls way of giving me proof Nina was still alive.  
>"Oh thank God!" I gasped letting out a huge breath I didn't realise I was holding in. I pulled Nina closer to me. Her body seemed lifeless in my arms.<p>

"She won't remember you..." the girl whispered, her eyes full of guilt, she looked genuinely sorry.  
>"W-What do you mean?" I asked. Of course she'd remember me...she can't just forget...can she?<br>"I made her forget..." she whispered "she won't even remember her own name..."

My heart sunk to the bottom of my chest. Nina Martin was finally mine...and now she won't even remember me, everything we've done, everything we've been through? I felt movement in my arms as Nina began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she began to regain conciousness  
>"N-Nina?" I asked as she awoke<br>"Fabien!" she gasped happily giving me a tight hug.  
>"You remember?" asked the little girl, the guilty innocent look on her face changed in a flash to confusion.<p>

Hearing the girls voice made Nina stumble backwards in fear.  
>"shh! Nina it's ok. Victor's alive..." I whispered in her ear making her<br>melt into my arms as she began to relax.  
>"How can you remember..." the girl whispered, the confused look on her face grew "...unless!" she whispered, her eyes widening an glowing bright "Your the chosen one" She grinned excitedly. Nina said nothing. She just relaxed in my arms.<p>

Silence gathered around us. The girl stared in awe at Nina, her face went all serious as she looked at both of us. He face was so serious she almost didn't look like a little girl anymore.  
>"Nina Martin! Fabien Rutter! My name is Annie..." she whispered and then paused "...and I need your help..."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: She's Dead Isnt She?

**Hi everyone, I hope you are enjoying this Fanfic! I haven't had any Reviews Yet! So please please please Review! It would mean a lot to me Anyway! ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: She's Dead Isn't She?

Nina's POV  
>"...with what?" i asked curiously<br>"...i want to go home..." she whispered "but I can't...not without it!"  
>"without what?" asked Fabian<br>"Victor said he didn't know where it was, it was all gone and I was never going to get back home..."  
>"what was gone?" I asked<br>"...he could never find it, me and Sarah hid it, I then gave her the locket, my locket which had the power to find it again..." she paused as her lip began to quiver and her eyes began to water "Sarah was my friend..." she whispered before she began to cry  
>"shh, shh it's ok!" I whispered crawling over too her and cuddled her lightly comforting the small girl as she sobbed in my arms<br>"...she's dead isn't she?" whispered Annie through her tears. I froze up as every muscle in my body tensed up, Sarah was dead, telling her was going to make this small girl even more distraught!  
>"yes!" I whispered "yes, Sarah passed away a few weeks ago!"<p>

Annie sniffles a little blinked her eyes lightly and looked up at me reaching her hand up slowly and gently pulling at the chain until she held the small locket in her hands  
>"You're the one with the power..." she whispered smiling<br>"...that's what Sarah said to me when we first met..." I said through a gasp  
>"that means you can help me, you can find it! We can finish what me and Sarah began..." she exclaimed excitedly<br>"What? What do we need to find?" asked Fabian. Annie slowly climbed out of my arms and stood beside us looking at us both, I stared into her bright blue eyes as they mesmerised me...her face looked serious as her small mouth opened slightly as if she was about to speak but then she closed it looked down and began pacing  
>"what do we need to find?" I asked repeating Fabian's question a little reluctantly. Annie paused, stared at me and smiled blinked her eyes innocently and opened her mouth to speak<br>"The cup of Ankh. And the elixir of life..." she smiled. I gasped.

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: Princess_Sian_x**


	4. Chapter 4: Trust Me!

Chapter 4: Trust Me!

Nina's POV  
>The door creaked open and familiar voices came in giggling and Annie began to panic.<br>"Quick! I need to hide!" she whispered as she began to run towards the Attic door with great speed, despite the floorboards being so creaky, she made no noise and there were no sounds of footprints...  
>"What about Victor?" I hissed. She was back in less than a second carrying Victor in her arms. She had unbelievable strength too! She chucked Victor into his office with a loud bang and flinched from the noise.<br>"...That's going to hurt when he wakes up! Sorry!" she apologised quickly before running towards the Attic.  
>"What are we supposed to do now!" I whispered after her<br>"Just trust me." she asked staring at me with Puppy dog eyes.  
>"How do we know we can?" I snapped through a whisper<br>"You don't! But what's life with out risk hey?"

I hesitated looking at Fabien and back to her. The floorboards on the stairs began to creak as the footsteps travelled slowly up them. Annie gave me one last pleading look and ran towards the Attic door in complete silence.  
>"Nina! Fabien! You two finally got it on then did you?" grinned Alfie making me blush<br>"What are you two doing on the floor anyway?" asked Jerome in his posh voice that sounded sarcastic no matter what he said. I had forgotten me and Fabien were still sprawled across the floor.  
>"um. Nothing!" I quickly said as Fabien took my hand and stood me up<br>"Did we interrupt something?" Jerome chuckled  
>"No!" I hesitated a little, I didn't know what to say. I was trying to think of excuses for Annie "hey! Where are Mick and Mara?" I asked trying to change the subject<br>"Still at the prom!" smiled Amber "Mara signed her and Mick up for cleaning duty...why would you do that?" asked Amber in her dull yet highly entertaining tone.  
>"Alright! Sibuna meeting! Now, My room! We'll be there in a minute" I smiled, quickly devising a plan in my head as the rest of the Sibuna gang headed towards mine and Amber's room!<p>

"Come On!" I said to Fabien dragging him towards the Attic "It's time for our little friend to meet the Sibuna gang! If anyone can help her. Sibuna can!" I smiled as Fabien nodded his head at me in agreement.

I opened the door to reveal Annie sat on the top step, the emanating glow that surrounded her brightened the Attic stairs dimly!  
>"Annie! There are some friends I would like you to meet!" I called softly up the stairs making sure my voice wasn't too loud.<br>"What?" Annie screeched "The least amount of people that know about me the better!"  
>"But you are adorable! They'll warm to you instantly!" I pleaded<br>"As much as I love being called adorable! You're not the only person who has a new person to trust! I've been used, hurt and betrayed before! I don't want that to happen again!" she whispered slowly making her way down the stairs as her unusually large eyes began to fill with tears.  
>"They wouldn't do that! They are my friends! My friends are your friends! Trust me!"<br>"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked as one tear escaped from her left eye and began to slowly drip down her cheek.  
>"You don't!" I whispered "But what's life without risk's hey?" I smiled at her gently wiping her tear stained cheek dry with my thumb. She grinned at me as her watery eyes began to fade.<br>"You've learn't well already Nina Martin, and this journey has only just begun..." she whispered while the glow around her seemed to get faintly brighter...


End file.
